


The Red War

by lostinsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Blood, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Minseok's world is thrown into chaos and his eternal life is threatened on a daily basis, the last thing he needs is developing a connection to the man he never should have found half dead in some cliche alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan for this to be quite a long story, so I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible. Ages will be switched around quite a bit in the story to fit the plot. I'm completely open to any suggestions for the story, so feel free to leave comments!

"I would recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths come and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world."

 

Minseok scowled as he was pushed out of the busy club, grimacing as he realized he reeked of human alcohol despite only spending maybe fifteen minutes in the seedy establishment. He brushed his coat off, knowing he’d probably have to send his clothes to the dry cleaners.

He’d just gotten done with a deal within the club, the meeting ending quickly after Minseok had been thrown out after threatening the owner’s life. It wasn’t his fault that their proposal was so ridiculous, threatening him that if any vampires visited their club they would automatically be killed or reported to the authorities. They were basically the same thing, either way. 

Minseok had never been very patient with humans, they were irrational and driven by fear. This night only proved that he wasn’t supposed to come to these meetings, and he was more than glad for the viable excuse.

The vampire was seconds away from stepping away from the bar and into his car, when he heard a desperate noise in the distance, the sound of begging becoming evident to him as his hand rested on the handle of his car door. The noise was low, so much so that he knew no human would be able to hear it the man was speaking so quietly, some vampires might not have even been able to hear him.

He knew that he needed to get going, he was irritated beyond belief and the sun would be rising soon; he had no business staying out to investigate some strange noise in a seedy alleyway. For all he knew, it was a trap to lure him in and kill him. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, many extremist groups had been plotting his assassination for nearly a decade.

Minseok knew that he’d be an idiot to set foot into the trap, but against his better judgment he found himself stepping away from his car and into the alley beside the bar. It was a thin space set between two concrete buildings, his enhanced vision being the only thing that enabled him to walk without tripping over himself.

The alley was long and dark, and he set on the walk of discovering what was producing such miserable noises.

 

If Minseok actually breathed, all the oxygen in his lungs would have been knocked out of him as he turned the corner in that dark alleyway. He’d seen blood, and carnage, and death in his days; he was more than used to such horrifying images. Somehow his years of trauma hadn’t managed to prepare him for the scene he found in that dark alley. 

Lying on the cold stone ground was a man that looked to be in his mid twenties, human. Minseok believed he saw him earlier that night in the bar, maybe only ten minutes ago. Despite that, he was quite sure the man in front of him hadn’t been cut across his entire stomach when he was in that bar, life quickly draining from his body. 

Minseok stepped closer, soon collapsing onto his knees next to the half conscious body, looking down in shock at the sheer amount of blood surrounding him. He was a vampire, he knew better than anyone exactly how much blood a man needed to lose before he was gone, and this stranger looked to be much too close to that amount of blood loss. 

Minseok arms wrapped around the man, pulling him closer to see if he could do anything for his wound, but was not surprised when he realized his wound was much too severe. Blood seeped into his expensive clothing, but for once his image was not of his concern as he quickly tried to figure out what he could do for the stranger. 

There was only one solution he knew would save him, but… He couldn’t resort to that. There was no way Minseok could turn this man, especially a complete stranger. Unlike most vampires of his age, Minseok had never turned anyone, and had never really planned on it. Being a sire was a great deal of responsibility, there was never a day in his life that he desired to carry that burden. Minseok’s sire always warned him against it, saying he already had too much to handle, that he wouldn’t be able to dedicate the time needed to protect and guide a fledgling vampire. He’d always listened, convincing himself that being a sire truly wasn’t for him.

Until now, when he looked down at the man in his arms and was met with desperate eyes staring up at him. He couldn’t handle the idea of letting this stranger die, it killed him inside to even think of it. But becoming a sire was a truly serious matter, and not something to do on an impulse decision.

He took another moment to reflect on the consequences of turning a complete stranger, and soon realized that he needed to leave. If he stayed any longer he knew he’d make a mistake. He was seconds away from throwing the man’s body back to the ground, when he began to speak quietly. 

A broken sob of the word “please” was all it took for Minseok’s resolve to give in, all thoughts of leaving being washed away within a second. Before he could talk himself out of it, Minseok was making the decision that would change two lives completely, for better or for worse. He was becoming a sire. 

 

Minseok had called ahead to the manor, warning Sehun to prepare the room across from his for a guest. He could tell the young vampire was surprised, everyone in the manor knew that Minseok had few friends outside of his work, especially those that would stay so close to him, but he followed the request anyways and by the time Minseok had reached the manor everything was prepared.

 

Minseok had barely been able to sleep at all through the day out of worry for his new fledgling, checking up on him two or three times an hour before Sehun told on him to Kyungsoo and eventually he was basically forced away from the unconscious vampire.

The second he woke up in the evening he rushed to his room, only to find him still unconscious. He had a brief, ironic thought that he was quite literally sleeping like the dead. The thought didn’t amuse him, to say the least.

Eventually he did leave to get dressed and deal with urgent business matters, but soon he found he couldn’t stay out of that bedroom until the stranger had woken up. He’d pulled a chair up next to the bed, and began to read just to pass the time until he woke. 

Minseok sat for two hours before he finally saw the man begin to stir, eyes opening slowly as he finally woke up. He tried to sit up, but Minseok quickly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Please, rest. You nearly died, you should take it easy.” Minseok chuckled nervously. He truly didn’t know how to break it to this man that he was now a completely different creature, one that many human citizens didn’t even know existed. 

“Where am I?” The man asked slowly, his voice scratchy. He watched as the man looked around the grand room in confusion, finding his expression to be slightly amusing. 

“Home. My home, at least.” The vampire answered, urgently trying to figure out how he was going to break this to him in a way that didn’t sound utterly insane. “My name’s Minseok.”

The man looked over at him, seemingly trying to decide if it was safe to tell a complete stranger his name. “I’m Jongdae.” He eventually informed him, resting back on the bed. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jongdae, even under the circumstances.” He smiled gently, leaning back in his chair. “Now, I’m… I’m going to tell you something that’s going to seem impossible. You’re going to think I’m absolutely insane, and that’s okay, but please just listen.” 

Jongdae looked over at him skeptically, but slowly nodded as he rested his head back against the pillow. “Okay.” He answered slowly. 

“Alright, just please listen… Last night I found you in the alleyway behind the bar you were at, now I’m not sure what happened to you or who did it, but when I found you… Well, it wasn’t pretty. There had to be at least half of your blood, out there on the concrete. I knew I couldn’t get you into a hospital, and your wound was way too severe, so I… I turned you. Into a vampire.” He finished awkwardly.

Jongdae stared at him in shock, looking as if he couldn’t believe someone had even dared to try and convince him of that. “You turned me… into a vampire? Like, the blood sucking Dracula guys?” He asked incredulously. 

“Well, Dracula never really existed, so we don’t really like people comparing us to a fictional character.”

“We? You’re a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re saying you turned me into a vampire?” 

“Yes. Well, you’re not quite a vampire yet. You’ll begin shifting soon, probably later tonight. But you’re all healed now, at least, thanks to my blood.” Minseok explained, trying to make the situation sound better.

Jongdae was again left shell shocked, “You fed me your blood?” 

Minseok nodded, “Yes, but only because I needed to in order to turn you. Right now you’re technically experiencing your last few moments of humanity. Enjoy it while it lasts.” He chuckled.

Jongdae was left speechless for a few moments, before he eventually replied, “You know, usually I would call you a complete nut case for half the things you just said, but… since you apparently saved my life I’ll just call you crazy.” Jongdae told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minseok smiled, setting his book into his lap and reaching to grasp the half full glass resting on the nightstand. He had told Sehun to bring Jongdae the best product they had in the house, and after briefly inspecting the blood he was satisfied with his choice. Mid twenties, female, no medical issues or substances residing in the blood. It wasn’t fresh, of course, but it was the best they could do on such short notice. 

“Well, I’m glad for the small kindnesses. You’ll understand what I’m talking about eventually.”

He passed the glass to Jongdae, watching the younger man inspect the glass curiously. He turned the crystal this way and that, looking at the red liquid inside as if it had insulted him somehow. 

“It won’t bite, drink. You’ll need it to heal.”

“Is red wine really the best thing to drink right now?” He asked skeptically, but none the less proceeded to drink a large portion of the glass. Before promptly spitting it out, managing to get blood all over his front, Minseok’s cheek, as well as the irreplaceable duvet Minseok had bought from India at least fifty years ago. 

The vampire closed his eyes briefly, reminding himself that he signed himself up for this and he knew that taking care of a fledgling vampire wasn’t easy for anyone. He wiped his cheek off with his thumb, licking the warm liquid off before looking back at Jongdae, who was in the process of having what looked like a mental breakdown. 

“What is that stuff?” He shrieked, hurriedly trying to get the blood off of his chest yet only managing to stain his clothing more. He’d have to send Sehun to the dry cleaners’ this evening. “What kind of wine is that?” He asked, throwing an accusatory glance at Minseok. 

“I think we both know that’s not wine.” He snickered, standing up and retrieving a towel from the closet. 

“You’re insane.” Jongdae stated simply, “Did you really just make me drink blood? What kind of sadist are you?” 

Minseok sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jongdae, ignoring the other’s question as he stared miserably at his ruined sheets. “I bought these a long time ago, they were very expensive.” He stated petulantly as he began to wipe the blood off of Jongdae’s face. 

Jongdae looked at him curiously, “You look like you’re fourteen years old, how could you buy something a long time ago?” Minseok hit his chest with the dirty towel, eyes darkening slightly. 

“I’m older than you by over a hundred years, you should show me some respect.” He scolded him, though he really didn’t have the energy right now to be angry with him. “Not to mention that I’m your sire, you should be showing me unending gratitude for saving your life, not insulting me.”

The room was silent for another moment, before the fledgling spoke up. “Look, Minhyuk-“

“It’s Minseok.” The older vampire replied, his irritation coming through in his words this time.

“Whatever, Minseok, I really appreciate your hospitality and all, but I’m really not up for all this weird “vampire” stuff.” He insisted, trying to push himself out of bed. “I’ll pay for your blanket, I promise, but please I need to get going.” He said, before standing up from the bed and immediately collapsing to the floor. 

 

Eventually Minseok was able to calm Jongdae down, having the duvet and his dirty clothes replaced by Sehun, the fledgling now settled back into the bed. He was starting to catch on that what Minseok told him might actually be real, and thankfully he’d even taken a few sips of the cooling glass of blood. Minseok may have bribed him to eat by reminding him it was the only way he could gain his strength and hypothetically leave the manor, but progress was progress. 

“Why do you have marble floors in here anyways? I’m going to have bruises for weeks.” Jongdae whined- he actually whined, Minseok was going to stake himself before the night was over, as he pouted and looked for bruises on his arms. 

“I didn’t build the manor, and I’m not replacing them to cater to your fledgling clumsiness.” He shrugged, flipping through his book once again. “You won’t find any marks, they’ve all healed by now. If that huge mess on your stomach can heal in this amount of time a few bruises surely can.” Minseok assured him, looking up once again. 

Jongdae was looking curiously around the dark room, eyes scanning the large scale and grand décor of the bedroom. Not all of the bedrooms were this grand, in fact very few were, but this room had always been special and was decorated to suit that ideal. The ceilings were high, all furnishings and paintings of utmost quality and beauty. The windows covered the back wall and provided a view to the back garden, though they were currently covered with thick curtains.

“What is this place? Is this your house?” Jongae asked incredulously. “Are we in Europe? This looks like a European castle.” 

Minseok chuckled, shaking his head as he looked around the room nostalgically. “No, we’re still in Korea. It’s an odd house, I know. In 1841 my parents commissioned an Englishman to build them this manor, it wasn’t finished until fourteen years later, a year before I was born.”

“You were born in 1856?” He all but screamed, the sound resounding in the room. For once Minseok regretted having sensitive hearing, rubbing at his ear briefly. Jongdae took a minute to contemplate Minseok’s age, before he popped right back up. “Who was that before? Sehun? Is he your friend?” Jongdae asked curiously.

“I suppose so, I don’t know him very well. He was brought in by Kyungsoo about six months ago, apparently turned by some deadbeat vampire and left for dead on the streets. Despicable, I tell you.” He explained, shaking his head in disgust. Becoming a vampire was a truly terrifying and painful process without your sire to guide you; he couldn’t imagine leaving Jongdae to his own devices after turning him. 

“Who’s Kyungsoo?”

“He’s a friend and employee of mine, he lives here at the manor as well.” Minseok explained, leaning back in his seat. 

“Employee? Is this some sort of business?” 

The elder vampire sighed, “I suppose I should go back and explain the whole story, huh?”

Jongdae nodded quickly, settling back against the headboard and looking over at him expectantly. 

“Alright, as you know I was born in 1856, human of course. I had a normal human life I suppose; I had a good childhood and loving parents, an exceptional education. I was a doctor, actually, but I quit soon after becoming a vampire because I couldn’t handle being surrounded by so much blood as a fledgling.” He began to explain. “I can’t remember my human life much, to be honest. It’s all a blur on most days… I suppose you’d like to know how I was turned.”

Jongdae seemed to take a moment to grasp all of the information that had been thrown at him before slowly nodding in response, seemingly speechless.

“In 1882, I was 26 at the time, I was attacked by a vampire. He’d been locked away for decades, and when he escaped I was the first unsuspecting human he came across. In a bloodthirsty fit he drained me of all the blood in my body, but the emotional bastard suddenly felt the guilt weigh on him. He made me one of him, and the rest was history.” He chuckled, making sure Jongdae was still listening. “His name was Junmyeon, he lives here as well. Total mother hen, I’m sure you’ll see him running around all the time.”

It took him a few moments to really absorb what he had been told, but after a moment Jongdae spoke up. “So what is this place?” He asked again, more curious about what this place could possibly be than this stranger’s life. “Is this some kind of vampire mob or something?”

Minseok broke out in laughter, genuinely laughing at the thought. Eventually he was able to respond, out of breath for a moment as he spoke. “No, it isn’t a mob, silly.” He told him amusedly. “I’ll get to all that, I promise. Anyways, after I was turned, needless to say I was quite angry at Junmyeon. I don’t blame him for it now, I probably forgave him over a hundred years ago and he still apologizes to me sometimes for what happened all those years ago. Back then, though, I was deeply troubled by becoming a vampire, and I fled Korea for over a century. I wandered all over the world, I can’t even imagine how many countries I’ve visited in my life, how many people I’ve met. I had so many great experiences, but I also had my fair share of bad ones, and decided in 1998 that I was homesick, and returned to my home once again.” He explained. 

“Did you ever go to America?” Jongdae asked suddenly. 

“Yes, three times, I believe. Why do you ask?” 

Jongdae shrunk into himself slightly, “No reason, I’ve just always wanted to go.” He answered, sounding a bit self conscious about his outburst. “Continue, please.”

“Well, the manor was still here and in my name, but since no one had lived here for so long it took me years to get the place back to working order. In the five years that I spent restoring and updating the manor, Junmyeon found me here and explained to me what was happening here. While I was gone, many vampires had been discovered by humans, there was a war brewing under the nose of every South Korean citizen. Vampires were being killed by the hundreds every day, it was a disaster.”

“That can’t be true. I was alive then, I watched the news, how did I never hear about this?” Jongdae asked quickly. 

Minseok cocked an eyebrow, “All the news station are run by humans, do you really think they want to reveal to the whole country that vampires are real, let alone that they were carrying out a genocide on us?” He questioned. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. Anyways, Junmyeon and I were the oldest vampires in the country at the time, we still are, so we decided that we had to do something. We gathered the vampires we trusted most in the country and formed VASK. The Vampire Association of South Korea, terrible name I know, but Baekhyun’s in charge of branding and he wouldn’t let anyone change it. Anyways, we basically negotiate peace between human officials and vampires, to ensure that we aren’t running around killing each other on the regular. The manor operates as our headquarters both for business and to live in, as well as a refuge for any vampires that need protection or help controlling themselves. You’ll see many vampires cycle in and out, VASK members are really the only ones that live here permanently.”

Jongdae looked down at his lap for a moment, fingers fidgeting. “So am I just one of those charity cases?” He asked lowly.

Minseok sat up, startled at the question. “What? No, Jongdae, you’re not just some refugee in the manor to be thrown off… I’m your sire, trust me when I say that means more to a vampire than you could ever imagine. You need to stick around, becoming a full fledged vampire is a very trying process, especially if you didn’t have me here. Now, I’m not going to force you into working for VASK against your will, but I would like you to stick around for awhile.” He explained, looking over at the night stand. “Drink more, you need it. I’ll have Sehun bring you something fresh once the sun sets.” 

Jongdae listened, sipping from the glass timidly as he thought over all that he’d learned in the past half hour. “You said Baekhyun was in charge of business or whatever, what does Sehun do? What do you do?” 

Minseok sat back, waving his hand flippantly. “Sehun isn’t a proper member, like I said he hasn’t been around long, and he’s not really into our “propaganda” anyways. He sticks around because Kyungsoo seems to think he’ll burst into flames the second he’s out of his sight, so the two are attached at the hip, it’s a bit disgusting to be honest, but I understand his concern. Plus, the kid does odd jobs for everyone, and he makes the younger vampires feel more at home, so I don’t mind him being around.” He answered. “And to answer your question, Junmyeon and I run the association, we oversee and organize everything. He specializes in human resources while I focus more on the vampire side of things. He deals with humans better, he’s a lot more patient.” 

“Are there other members? When will I meet everyone?” The fledgling asked curiously, sitting up quickly. He seemed to be excited at the idea of meeting them, when most of the young vampires that came in were usually afraid of meeting the older “intimidating” vampires.

“I’m sure once you have the strength to be back on your feet you’ll meet all of them. Junmyeon will probably come and stick his nose around once he figures out you’re here, he likes to micromanage things at times, especially when it comes to me.”

Minseok supposed the saying “speak of the devil and he is sure to appear” was true, for the second he said this, the door opened behind them. Minseok could immediately tell it was Junmyeon, he was always subconsciously aware of his sire no matter how far apart they were. 

He turned back to see Junmyeon looking between the two of them repeatedly, seemingly stunned by what he was seeing. The look on his face would have made Minseok laugh in any other situation.

“Sehun told me that you brought someone up to this room, I came to see what was the matter.” He told him slowly, now staring over at Jongdae. He knew that Junmyeon knew what he’d done, he would be surprised if his sire hadn’t known the second he bit Jongdae that he’d turned someone for the first time. 

“Jongdae, meet your grand sire, Junmyeon: co-president and surrogate mother of VASK.” He introduced the two with a wide grin, despite knowing that Junmyeon was upset with him for making what the older would see as a sudden and irresponsible decision. 

He was correct, for Junmyeon immediately turned to him, pasting a fake smile onto his face and stepping back into the doorway. “Minseok, can I talk to you for a moment?” He asked through a tight voice, obviously trying to keep his composure around Jongdae. If he wasn’t there the older vampire would already be going off on him like a broken record. 

Minseok stood, setting his book down and looking back at Jongdae. “I’ll send Sehun to bring you something to drink. Try and get some rest, I’ll be back in a bit after I deal with some business.” He smiled, smoothing down the fledgling’s hair with a cold hand before he followed Junmyeon out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. 

 

They both look around the hallway to make sure no one was listening in, though this was the top floor and very people were even allowed to venture these halls. As soon as they both knew they were in the clear, Minseok was faced with the full force of Junmyeon’s glare, knowing he was in for it. 

“Do you know what you’ve done? How could you be so irresponsible, turning some random human you don’t even know and bringing him into the manor. This is no place for a stranger, and you are in no place to pull an innocent person into this world during such a dark time. What were you thinking?” 

Minseok resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest, Junymeon knew he did that whenever he felt defensive. “He was dying, Junmyeon.” He told him quietly. “I was leaving a deal at the club, and I heard him from behind the club. He’d been attacked, he was begging for help, I couldn’t just leave him there to die.” 

That seemed to only rile Junmyeon up more, “You’ve been alive for a century and a half, Minseok, how many people have you seen die? Hell, how many people have died at your own hand. You don’t care about it any other time, what makes this guy so different?” 

That threw Minseok off, having to step back and ponder why he really did turn Jongdae. Perhaps he just wanted to be a sire, so many other vampires his age had turned many people, maybe he wanted to see what it was like. No, that couldn’t be it, he’d never felt jealous of Junmyeon, or Yixing, or even Kyungsoo. Perhaps turning Jongdae really had been a impulse decision… Even so, he would think about why he’d chosen Jongdae, and in the mean time he wouldn’t let Junmyeon know that he was utterly clueless.

“Why are you so worried about this? I take care of vampires every day, we basically run a daycare with fangs downstairs. Why would this be any different?” He questioned the older vampire. 

Junmyeon sighed, leaning back against the cold stone wall. “Watching after a vampire and actually siring a vampire are completely different, Minseok. They can delude themselves all they want, but Kyungsoo and Sehun will never be connected in the same way that you and I are, or you and Jongdae are, or even how connected Sehun and his real sire are despite never knowing him. I’d like to get my fangs into that bastard’s throat just thinking about him… Sorry, not the point. Anyways, you can’t just think that taking care of those kids downstairs would ever possibly prepare you for this. What Jongdae is going to go through… It’s inconceivable, we both know from first hand. He needs someone that can truly look after him, someone that will be there through thick and thin… You have to promise me that you’ll watch after him no matter what. Don’t make my mistake and let him get away for a century.” Junmyeon chuckled, trying to lighten the conversation. “You’ve just taken on a world of responsibility; you will be his protector and his guide for eternity, that’s not something to be taken lightly.” 

Minseok sighed, looking down at his feet as he thought over all that Junmyeon was telling him. “I know… I… I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Junmyeon. When I was telling him about the war, I couldn’t help but think of how much danger he’s being thrown into. I mean, he’s the fledgling of two of the most well known vampires in the country, if any anti-vampire groups find out about him… I wouldn’t be able to sleep at day thinking about what they would do to him. I already feel so protective over him it’s ridiculous.” He laughed, though the sound was void of humor. He leaned his head back against the cool wall, trying to clear his mind of the thought of his fledgling in danger. “Did you feel that way when you sired me?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “We weren’t in the middle of a full fledged war when I sired you, plus I had just been woken up after sixty seven years, I was driven mad by blood lust, not to mention that I felt so guilty about what I did to you. I could barely even look at your face, I was almost glad you left the country.” 

The two of them chuckled, the conversation settling down into a comfortable silence as they stared at the painting hanging on the opposite wall. It was of Minseok’s mother, one of the informal portraits she’d had done when she was young. His parents had always been a bit vain, there were paintings of themselves as well of Minseok throughout his human life all around the manor.

“I’m sorry… Not about turning Jongdae, I saved his life and I won’t apologize for that no matter what. But… I’m sorry about doing this now, when everything is so volatile. I’ll make sure to stay on top of business while I’m mentoring Jongdae.” He assured Junmyeon, pushing himself off the wall. 

Junmyeon stood to attention as well, turning towards him with a sigh. “Things are okay for now, I’d rather you focus on taking care of him than working with the association. Most vampires in the city are keeping things under control, but the police are still pressuring me to instill a curfew. If I do, we’ll have a whole lot of angry citizens at our door; but if we don’t the police could begin to target the vampires unsolicited once again.” 

Minseok sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. They’d been at this for ten years, and while they’d saved many lives, tensions were still high and steadily rising by the day. “Why don’t we have a meeting tonight, Yixing is back so he’ll be able to tell us how he handled the situation in Shanghai.” 

Junmyeon nodded, pulling out his phone and quickly sending a message to all VASK members that a meeting was scheduled for midnight. “Don’t worry about the association until then, you have enough on your hands as it is. I’ll make sure that Sehun is at your disposal, Jongdae’s going to start shifting tonight. Good luck getting any sleep tomorrow, when you shifted you were screaming so loud and for so long that I can practically still hear it… It’ll rot your heart out to see him in so much pain, I would know, but just… Help him through it. You being there will make it go smoother, even if it seems like the world is ending.” He smiled softly. 

Junmyeon took a step back, looking as if he was about to head back down the stairs. “I’ll see you later tonight, we’ll try to make the meeting short.” Junmyeon informed him, obviously taking pity on him. “Good luck.”

“I’m going to need it.”


	2. Evolution

Although Junmyeon’s emergency meeting was scheduled to start at exactly midnight, the real meeting didn’t start until 12:02 AM. The meeting lasted exactly eight minutes and fifty three seconds before it was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

 

After speaking with Junmyeon, Minseok fled to his office to give Jongdae time to rest. He knew that the young vampire would need it, the next few days would be absolute hell for the both of them. 

Minseok couldn’t remember his shift very well, it had been so long ago, but what he could remember… The pain was like every cell in your body was set on fire simultaneously, every organ in your body shutting down as you felt yourself die a million deaths all within the span of a day or two. No vampire would wish the experience on their worst enemy.

It was worth the pain, though. In exchange for gut wrenching agony for a few days, you received immortality, invincibility, indescribable strength. He would be absolutely tortured by Jongdae’s pain during his shift, but he had to remind himself of the benefits of such agony. 

Before the meeting, Minseok asked Sehun to sit with Jongdae and keep him company while he was gone, as well as make sure that he would be okay if he suddenly started to shift.

 

The meeting room used by VASK members was truly nothing much; a spare room in the underground floor of the manor, equipped with a table much too long for only seven members, mismatching chairs gathered from around the house, as well as a chalkboard on one wall. The room had been organized by Minseok on short notice, and afterwards no one had bothered fixing the room up.

The room was seldom used because they very rarely had formal meetings, but to their chagrin they’d been forced to use the room more and more lately. Tensions were on the rise both in the human and vampire worlds, they’d been obligated to gather formally more and more every day.

The meeting was delayed by two minutes, to Junmyeon’s chagrin, because Jongin had rushed in a minute later than midnight, reporting that he’d had to settle a fight between two of the residential vampires, and had to make sure the two hadn’t ripped each other’s throats out in the foyer. Minseok briefly wondered what his parents would think if they knew their beautiful custom built manor was being used as demon daycare. 

After the entire group was gathered, Junmyeon began to explain their situation to the rest of the association. Sometimes Minseok believed that he provided nothing more than the housing for VASK, Junmyeon would always be the true leader of the group. He was selfless, organized, way more patient and courageous than Minseok could ever be; and while sometimes he would nag them all a bit too much, they knew it was because he genuinely cared. Being cared for was an experience few and far between in their lives, receiving such consideration meant a lot to all of them. 

The meeting was short lived, Yixing had only just begun explaining how he handled a vampire massacre in Shanghai when they were interrupted by a flurry of chaos all within the span of a few seconds. 

The sensitive ears all throughout the manor were pierced with a sharp, pained wail that could probably be heard for miles. The ground seemed to shake above their heads as everyone in the room realized what was happening. 

Minseok barely had time to register the scream before Sehun was barreling into the room, eyes panicked as he panted from the exhaustion of running so far from the top floor of the manor. 

“It’s started. You’re going to want to get up there.” Sehun informed him tiredly. 

Minseok looked around the room, remembering they had just been in the middle of an important meeting. Of course he was worried, but being on top of business was the only way to help their race. He looked back at Sehun, “Do you think he could wait for me? We’re in the middle of a meeting.” 

“Minseok.” Junmyeon scolded him immediately, outraged that he would put a meeting before his responsibilities as a sire. 

Meanwhile Sehun had finally got his breath back, “I tried, I knew you wouldn’t want to leave. He didn’t like the idea, though, demanded that I take you there. Bit me a few times too.” The young vampire informed him, pulling his sleeve up to show rapidly healing puncture marks along his forearm. 

This only managed to add to the chaos in the room, as Kyungsoo was immediately driven out of his chair. He was across the room in a flash, wrenching Minseok out of his seat violently. 

Now, normally Minseok got along with Kyungsoo just fine. Sure, he could be a bit intimidating at first, but when you got to know him he was one of the nicest people in the world. That was, until someone threatened Sehun. He had to be more protective than even a real sire would be, practically the young vampire’s personal bodyguard. 

“If you don’t leave right now and get your fledgling under control I’ll do it for you. I’m only showing the kindness of giving this chance because you’ve allowed Sehun to stay in the manor.” Kyungsoo threatened him darkly, fists clenched tightly around his collar.

Minseok’s eyes flared in anger, baring his teeth as he pushed at Kyungsoo’s chest. “You seem to forget that I’ve also given you a house and a job for the last ten years. Maybe if you allowed Sehun to actually grow up and protect himself instead of being watched over every hour of the day, he’d be able to defend himself against a vampire that isn’t a day old.” 

After Minseok and Kyungsoo began to fight at each other’s throats, the room descended into total chaos. Sehun was busy trying to pull Kyungsoo away, insisting that he wasn’t hurt anymore, but the older vampire wasn’t going to hear it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were trying to calm down Minseok down, but he also wouldn’t cease yelling at Kyungsoo.

Yixing, who had only landed in South Korea two hours ago still had no idea that there was a new resident of the manor, and was trying to ask everyone what had caused the giant fight, adding to the ever increasing noise of the small room. 

Meanwhile there was still noise from above them seeping in the room, from the noises of Jongdae beginning to shift to the other vampires in the manor panicking at the turmoil ensuing throughout the building. 

Jongin, who had always been particularly sensitive to even the smallest of noises, was covering his ears desperately and begging everyone to stop fighting, for the sake of his hearing. Even Junmyeon wasn’t able to tamper down the situation for a moment as he was trying to calm Jongin down. 

Once the fight had lasted a few minutes and Kyungsoo looked as if he was seconds away from clawing Minseok’s eyes out, Junmyeon knew he needed to stop this immediately. He stepped away from where he had been watching after Jongin, immediately storming over to where everyone was crowded around each other and wrenching Minseok away from Kyungsoo with ease. 

Minseok was originally about to fight back against whoever had torn him away, thinking it had been Chanyeol or Yixing, when he was suddenly faced with the infuriated expression of his sire. 

The room immediately fell into silence, the only noise being that from above them. 

Junmyeon was seething, “I could stake you right here for being such a fucking idiot. You promised me you would put him before everything, that you would take care of him, and I believed you. Instead, you have the audacity to get into a stupid fight with one of your closest friends, to put your pride before your family.” Junmyeon began to scold the younger vampire, uncaring of the others staring at them in silence. “There is someone upstairs in pain and in need of help, and you’re the only one that can help him. You made this decision, go up there and accept the consequences.”

Minseok knew Junmyeon was right, and felt ashamed of himself for putting some arbitrary fight before actually being there for Jongdae. He listened to his sire, walking out of the room with his tail between his legs as Junmyeon was left to deal with everyone else. He rushed upstairs, needing to get to Jongdae immediately, now that he wasn’t distracted.

 

Minseok thought that nothing could be worse than seeing Jongdae ripped apart behind that club last night; but the closer he got to the top floor of the manor, the more he knew that this was a thousand times worse. 

Before he had even stepped foot out of the basement he could barely even walk from the grief of Jongdae’s shift, his pain flowing vicariously through every cell of his body. He couldn’t even imagine what he was going through, a thought that made him speed up even though he could barely even see his vision was so blurry both from overflowing pain and emotion. 

He didn’t even really know Jongdae yet, in any other circumstance he wouldn’t care whether this total stranger was in pain, but… As Junmyeon has said, they were connected now; it didn’t matter if they were mortal enemies, a sire would always care deep down. 

Even in his half conscious state, Minseok could tell that he was receiving many strange looks as he rushed upstairs. The young vampires weren’t necessarily scared of him, they understood that he was the reason they were there, but many preferred to keep a distance. To see him stumbling half drunk through the manor groaning in pain must have confused if not terrified everyone.

By the time he finally reached the top floor after what felt like hours, he was near choking on the need to be near Jongdae, knowing being in close proximity would ease the pain a bit for the both of them.

Eventually he reached Jongdae’s room, crashing through door and immediately collapsing to his knees at the sight of what Jongdae had done in the maybe ten minutes since his shift had begun. 

An hour ago the room had been pristine, beautiful and spotless excuse some dust that settled around the room from disuse. Now, the room looked as if a tornado had swept the whole room into discourse. Blood and glass covered the wall and floor next to where Minseok had collapsed inside the door, presumably thrown by Jongdae. The chair he’d been sitting in earlier had also somehow landed on its side halfway across the large room, next to where several broken picture frames rested after being knocked off of the mantle above the fireplace. 

The curtains that covered the windows were ripped and scratched apart, letting moonlight shine onto Jongdae from where he was writhing in pain on the stone floor. 

Minseok had seen many vampires shift in his life, knowing that the process was a brutal ride. One second a vampire would be sobbing in pain and misery, the next letting out deafening screams, then being overwhelmed by blinding white hot anger that caused one to often times kill or worse. And that was only the first day…

Minseok forced himself to crawl to where Jongdae was, letting out a few sobs of his own as he collapsed from exhaustion and pain next to the younger man. He pushed Jongdae’s hair away from his face with shaky hands, frowning as he saw drying blood streaked down his face from where he’d bitten Sehun. 

“Where were you?” Jongdae wept miserably, curling into Minseok with a broken sob. “It… It hurts so much. Everywhere. Make it stop.” He begged, fingernails dragging sharply down his own chest and cutting into the skin before it rapidly healed again. “Please, please, please make it stop. I’ll do anything, just make it go away.” 

This was way worse than his own shift had been; witnessing Jongdae experience so much pain that he was begging for any sort of mercy, it was absolute torture. This was his fault, he’d been the cause of this pain. Knowing that he couldn’t make Jongdae’s pain go away, that he was utterly helpless; the grief and guilt was eating him alive from the inside. 

“I’m sorry.” Minseok whispered earnestly, wrapping his arms around Jongdae. This was his fault, and while he’d much rather this man be suffering for a few short days than to be lying dead in a cold alley, that didn’t mean he had to feel good about it. “It’ll all be over soon.”

“Promise?” Jongdae asked quietly, looking up at the older man. 

Minseok nodded, “I promise.” He answered, knowing that it was only half of a lie. Jongdae smiled shakily, burying his head back into his sire’s chest with another wounded sob.

 

Three hours into Jongdae’s shift Minseok had already learned to never make his progeny angry as long as he wanted to live. This lesson became concrete the second he had a granite sculpture thrown at his head. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jongdae screamed at him, throwing another glass figurine right as the sculpture flew past his head. “Do you think you can just turn whoever the fuck you want into a fucking vampire? Am I just someone that you used so that you can repopulate, is that it?” 

This time the projectile actually did hit Minseok in the chest, where his shirt was already ruined from where Jongdae had scratched him in his fit of rage. Honestly, this was fairly tame for most shifts. When he saw red while shifting he’d nearly staked Junmyeon, when Sehun was shifting six months ago he’d set a whole wing of the manor on fire; he should be grateful none of his décor was made of wood. 

“You know that isn’t why I turned you. I only did it to help.” Minseok responded, trying to take a step closer over the broken glass. 

“Help? Does it look like you’ve fucking helped me?” Jongdae asked with a hysterical laugh. “All you’ve done is turned me into a monster, just like you.” The words hurt, that was undeniable, but he knew that he deserved it. Minseok was about to duck again when Jongdae picked up a bronze statue from the mantle, looking set to thrown the heavy item straight at his head. 

The threat vanished as the figure suddenly tumbled from lip fingers, Jongdae’s eyes falling closed as his lifeless body collapsed to the floor. 

 

Minseok was sure that nothing could be worse than the second day of Jongdae’s shift. He’d rather have sobbing, and yelling, and being target practice for throwing projectiles than have to sit and stare at his progeny’s lifeless form. 

Junmyeon insisted that it was a natural part of the shift, a day of rest while Jongdae’s body fully changed, but that didn’t make it any less nerve wracking. What if something went wrong? He couldn’t do anything to make the process go faster, he was nearly tearing his hair out in worry.

He couldn’t wait for the shift to be over. 

 

Somehow, the third and final day of Jongdae’s change was even messier than the first, except instead of broken glass and stone covering the marble floors there was blood covering nearly inch of the room he was in. 

The second Jongdae had woken up after the second phase of his shift he was demanding food, drinking practically every drop in the house. Minseok had tried to slow him down after he’d drank at least two gallons of O negative in under five minutes, saying that they had other people to feed as well, but all he received was a glare and teeth nearly sinking into his throat. 

After six hours there was blood everywhere, the entire bedroom coated with a thick layer of the red substance from where Jongdae had been particularly sloppy in eating. Eventually, though, the bloodlust began to die down, and for once in the past three days Jongdae seemed normal once again. He was exhausted, but normal. 

Jongdae took a deep breath as he fell back against his bed, absolutely surrounded by blood. Minseok was sure the mattress needed to be replaced, let alone everything on it. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked carefully, still afraid that his progeny would lash out at him in anger any second.

The younger vampire took a deep breath before looking over. “Define okay.” He laughed breathlessly, the noise devoid of humor. “I mean… It doesn’t hurt anymore. I don’t feel like my skin is on fire, or my lungs are rotting, but…” Jongdae motioned around him. “Look at me… How can I be so… vicious?” 

“If it makes you feel any better, all of this is donated blood. You didn’t hurt anyone, except maybe my home décor.” The older vampire laughed, trying to make him feel better.

Jongdae smiled warmly, looking around the room. “I’m sorry. I can pay for it all, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to. And I didn’t mean the things I said, either.” 

Minseok shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, I deserved it. Maybe… Maybe I shouldn’t have turned you, that wasn’t my choice to make. I’m glad that you’re alive, though, even if you hate me for what I did.” 

“I don’t hate you. I… I’m thankful that you saved my life, really. It’s just going to take me awhile to get used to all this.”

“It does for everyone. It took me months to not despise the taste, it’s quite despicable at first.” Minseok chuckled, smiling softly as his progeny yawned tiredly and rested his head back against the ruined pillow. “I suppose I should go.” He murmured, standing up reluctantly. He wanted to spend more time with Jongdae, but he supposed he should give him his rest.

Jongdae’s eyes opened, sitting up quickly and grasping at his sire’s arm. “Please don’t go. I… I don’t want to be left alone.” He pleaded. 

Minseok looked down at the younger man in confusion, “You need your rest, so do I. The sun will be up soon, no one’s going to come in here if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

A shake of the head, “That’s not it. I just… I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep alone for awhile after all this. Just for tonight, please.” 

He was about to turn him down, he knew it was a bad idea, but it was as if Jongdae had cast a damn spell on him or something. He couldn’t find it in himself to say no after the hell his progeny had just been put through, sighing as he gave up. “Fine, but just for tonight, and don’t get handsy. I’m not a cuddler.” 

That was a lie, but Jongdae didn’t seem to care as a grin spread across his face and he lied back down happily. “Sorry you have to sleep in such a mess.” 

Minseok laughed as he settled in on the other side of the bed, lying down as he realized how tired he was as well. “I’ve slept in a lot worse conditions than this, don’t worry about me.” He turned on his side, eyes falling closed. 

“Is Sehun okay? He’s been so nice to me, I didn’t want to hurt him, I just couldn’t control it. How to vampires apologize to each other? I can’t really buy him a meal, and I don’t think he’d appreciate flowers from me.” Jongdae questioned worriedly. 

Minseok smiled fondly, “Sehun’s okay, just a normal sorry would make it all better. I have some apologizing of my own to do. I got into a fight with Kyungsoo right before I came up here, it wasn’t pretty. I can’t believe I’d be childish enough to get into a fight with someone almost a hundred years younger than me.” 

“What was the fight about?”

“You, more or less.”

“Me? I’ve never even met him, how could you be fighting over me?”

“It’s nothing, I promise. He was upset about Sehun being hurt so he got angry at me, threatened me that he would hurt you. He wouldn’t, I promise, he was just worried about Sehun, as always. Anyways, that got me angry, and we started to fight.”

A deep frown spread over Jongdae’s features, “I’ll apologize to Sehun tomorrow, and him too. I don’t want him to think that I don’t like them. Don’t get into fights over me, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Minseok turned towards him, nodding with a smile as his eyes fell closed again. “I won’t, I promise. It was stupid of me.” He said, yawning loudly afterwards. “Can we stop talking about how dumb I am and go to sleep?” 

Jongdae snickered, “Only if we can talk about how dumb you are tomorrow.”

“I promise.” Minseok smiled, pushing the other’s hair out of his face again. “Now, get some rest, we can talk all about my stupidity in the morning.” 

The younger hummed happily, eyes falling closed with a smile. “Looking forward to it… Goodnight, Minseok.” 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, I tried to make it a bit shorter than last chapter. Leave feedback if you like, the third chapter will be up very soon!


	3. Assimilation

After Jongdae fully shifted, the entire manor began to integrate him into their daily lives. Minseok began to help Jongdae understand everything there was to being a vampire, from their history to how to control his new abilities. 

Everyone seemed to love the new vampire, spending every possible second with him. Sehun and Kyungsoo had forgiven the two of them quickly, and now Sehun and Jongdae loved to talk about how weird this whole new world seemed to be. 

Jongdae and Junmyeon were attached at the hip, quickly bonding over the trashy television shows they loved and their affinity for gossiping about everyone at the manor. Minseok found himself start to get jealous whenever they were together, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of Junmyeon, or Jongdae, or both. 

Soon Jongdae began to fit in more and more, becoming a part of the home as he grew closer and closer to Minseok and his family.

Over time they all began to educate Jongdae on their world, and he was a shockingly good student, easily adapting to his abilities and happy to learn new things. With all of this new information, Jongdae was asking everyone a million questions a minute, surprisingly eager to learn all about the world he was rapidly becoming a part of. 

One of the most notable incidents was about two weeks after Jongdae had fully shifted; Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Minseok were sitting quietly at the table as they ate breakfast, the sun newly set as they ate. Jongdae was asking more questions, which were mostly answered by Chanyeol while Minseok listened halfheartedly as he responded to emails.

One second the room was peaceful and calm, then the next Minseok was nearly spitting AB all over his 1893 Parisian table cloth as Jongdae asked, “So can vampires drink each other’s blood?”, looking at the two of them as if he’d just asked about the weather. 

While Minseok was choking on oxygen, Chanyeol was laughing his ass off across from them as he stood up from the table, pushing his chair in and looking at the older member in pity as he was still laughing. 

“I’ll leave this one to you.” Chanyeol said as he was walking out of the kitchen, taking his food with him as he closed the door. Minseok had half a mind to stake him in his sleep, glaring at the door for a moment before Jongdae cleared his throat. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Jongdae asked, his expression almost afraid that he somehow offended him. 

Minseok briefly considered not answering at all, more for his own sake than Jongdae’s, but he had answered every single other question he’d asked him. If he didn’t answer this one, the young vampire would be even more curious and then he’d ask Junmyeon and that would be even more embarrassing. The last thing Minseok needed was Junmyeon suspecting something was going on. 

“No, you’re… You’re fine.” Minseok slowly told him, smiling supportively as he set his phone down. “They… Vampires can feed from each other, it’s just… It’s seen as very… Intimate. Even the closest vampires wouldn’t even think of it.” He explained, trying to not have a damn heart attack. 

This was the last thing he needed right now. The last thing he needed to think about was his blood spread over Jongdae’s pretty lips, or drinking from him like he was an oasis in the desert as he f-

Minseok quickly cut his thoughts off there, remembering he was supposed to be having a conversation, not having fantasies about the person sitting next to him at the breakfast table.

While Minseok had been driving himself insane, Jongdae had been looking off into space, considering the new information. “Have you ever drank Junmyeon’s?” Jongdae asked suddenly.

That question left Minseok even more frazzled, taken aback that Jongdae immediately assumed that of them. None the less, Minseok had told himself that he would never lie to Jongdae, and he had to own up to that promise. “A few times.” He answered slowly. 

Jongdae seemed hesitant to ask what was obviously edging at his mind, looking as if he was afraid to really know the answer. “Are you and Junmyeon together?” He asked hesitantly. 

Minseok was expecting that, he couldn’t deny it. Most people assumed that of them on first sight, he was sure many of the people of the manor that didn’t know them very well automatically thought they were together. “No, it’s not like that. We… We went down that road once, but it just never worked.” He explained.

“Why? Why didn’t it work?” 

“I don’t know, really. Romantic relationships are quite common between sires and their progeny, especially those as close as we are, but it just never worked out. We don’t get along that way, Junmyeon’s way too romantic for me.” He chuckled.

“Oh, okay.” Jongdae responded with a nod, seeming almost relieved by the information.

Minseok hesitated, “Do you… Do you want to be with him?” He asked uncertainly. He could admit it, he had been very jealous seeing his sire and Jongdae getting so close over the past few weeks. Sure, he was more than glad that the two most important people in his life were getting along, but the idea of something going on between them incited an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Thankfully, Jongdae almost instantly turned him down, “What? No. Absolutely not. I mean, he’s handsome and all, and he’s always been so nice to me, but… Just no.” Jongdae answered with a awkward laugh. 

Minseok nodded, “Oh. Good.” He mumbled, instantly knowing that he shouldn’t have said that. Why did he say good? He had to be the dumbest creature on the planet. “I- I mean, it’s just that… Junmyeon’s my sire, I’m very possessive of him, you know. I don’t want him to date anyone.” That was completely false, Junmyeon had dated plenty of people throughout the last century and Minseok had never cared. “Plus, he’s old. It’d just be gross.” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Jongdae smiled warmly, “Yeah, but you’re old too. What’s the difference?” He asked teasingly. 

“What are you talking about? That old man has to be at least a century older than me. I’m far more spry than he’ll ever be, and a million times more attractive. Just ask anyone, they’ll tell you.” He replied jokingly, running his hand through his hair dramatically. 

Jongdae giggled, something Minseok pointedly forced himself not too freak out about he wasn’t some love sick teenager, and dropped the subject. The room fell into comfortable silence, peace once again restored as Minseok finished the last of his meal. It was at least five minutes before Jongdae broke the silence. 

“Minseok, I-“ He began to say, before being cut off abruptly by Jongin crashing through the heavy kitchen doors, eyes red rimmed and breath coming quick. Minseok had never seen him looked so panicked, and immediately stood in alarm. 

“What’s wrong?” Minseok questioned.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked worriedly, walking closer. 

Jongin shook his head, “You guys are going to want to see this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all we ended in a bit of a cliffhanger there because I have honestly have no idea where I'm going with this! I could either go with a very action and plot heavy story while skipping out on some romantic elements, or I could focus more on the relationships in the story and make things less dramatic. What do y'all think, I'd really like feedback to know what would be better. I'll try my best to not make this story complete shit (too late lmao)
> 
> Also I might be posting something else within the next few days so look out for that!


	4. Beginning of the End

Minseok realized that Jongin was leading them to the tv room early on, knowing his home like the back of his hand. What he didn’t know, however, was why they were going there, or why Jongin seemed so panicked. 

It took them a good five minutes to get there, the manor being so large, but Minseok wished it had taken longer. He wished he’d had more time to appreciate the quiet.

The second the heavy doors of the small room were pushed open he was surrounded by people. Not only were all remaining members of Vask and Sehun crowded around the tv, but the small space was also full of over fifty other residents of the manor, and many more were standing outside. From what he could see over everyone’s head, which wasn’t much thanks to his height, was that everyone was intently focused on whatever was on the television. 

Minseok led Jongin and Jongdae through the crowd, everyone parting for them without thinking. They finally got to the front of the room; spotting Yixing, Junmyeon, and Baekhyun sitting on the couch as well as Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun standing close by. Despite their arrival, no one took their eyes off of the screen in front of them. 

Minseok finally turned his head to the screen, taken aback by what his eyes were met with. 

They hadn’t been fast enough. 

The television was streaming a live news broadcast from the heart of Seoul, the camera shaking madly as it captured a riot taking place in the city. Many people were shown being beaten and harassed by cops as well as ordinary citizens, the overwhelmingly loud noise of the event filling the otherwise silent room. 

Minseok immediately knew that the people being harassed were vampires, both by the jeers being yelled at them, as well as the headline scrolling across the bottom of the screen that read “Monsters Discovered in Seoul”. 

Gasps were heard throughout the room as a vampire that couldn’t have been older than 20 was shown being severely beaten, the camera jolting quickly as the camera man was obviously told to stop showing the scene. 

Jongdae made a noise of disgust and sadness as he buried his head against Minseok’s shoulder as to not watch the horrifying event anymore, the older vampire wrapping an arm around his shoulder on instinct. He didn’t want to be looking at this anymore than Jongdae did. 

Screams sounded through the television speakers, followed by more yelling before the entire room was plunged into silence as the broadcast was abruptly ended by the news station. 

The room was completely still for a whole ten seconds before chaos broke out around them. Many of the vampires around the room began to cry, fearful of what would happen to them if these things were happening in their nation’s capital. 

Several of the room’s occupants ran out immediately, one of them being Sehun. Kyungsoo immediately followed after, the crowd parting to let them flee the room. 

Baekhyun looked up, “His brother lives in Seoul.” He informed them hesitantly. 

Jongdae looked up slightly, “Is he…” He trailed off, pointing to one of his teeth. Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae frowned, leaning back against Minseok sadly. 

The older vampire looked over Jongdae’s head, sharing a loaded glance with Junmyeon. After a while words weren’t always necessary between them, his sire seemed to understand what he meant immediately without uttering a word. 

Junmyeon stood, instantly drawing the attention of everyone left in the room. “No one panic, okay? I know that what we’ve just seen is… Indescribable. Nothing like this has happened to our species for over ten years, but we will work everything out. There’s no need to worry, we will address the issue and make sure nothing like this happens again. You are all perfectly safe here, and we will make sure to protect our brothers and sisters living throughout the country.” Junmyeon told everyone, his voice calm and controlled. “Now, I’m going to ask for everyone to return to their rooms for right now. We need to begin working on sorting everything out, and we want to make sure everyone in the manor is accounted for.”

Despite the emotions running through everyone in the room, they all seemed to immediately follow Junmyeon’s directions, not a single soul straying behind on their way to respective bedrooms. Junmyeon always could pull a crowd, Minseok had to ask him what his trick was. 

By the time everyone had left, the remaining VASK members were gathered together, anxiously talking about what they were going to do. 

“We ended a war once, who says we can’t stop this one before it even starts?” Minseok asked. 

Junmyeon sighed, “That’s what I’m afraid of: that this is going to be just like last time. If that happens again our kind will be severely endangered, the people in the manor could be the only remaining members of our species if a genocide like last time happened.”

Chanyeol spoke up, “We know that, but one big question remains. What are we going to do to stop things from getting to that point?”

The eldest vampire looked up, eyes uncharacteristically afraid. “I don’t know.”

 

Minseok spent hours after the broadcast going around the manor trying to calm down every vampire in sight, a job he originally didn’t mind at all but after the fiftieth kid ran up to him in desperation it became quite tiring. 

For once he was relieved to return to the serene silence of his office, even though that meant he had to do paperwork. He would take paying bills and writing emails any day over watching so many people beg him for help as he stood clueless. He was just as helpless as they were right now. 

An hour into his mind numbing work, Minseok was pulled from his task by a light knock on the door. This was followed by the door cracking open, Jongdae sticking his head into the room shyly. 

“Are you busy?” He asked hesitantly. 

Minseok sighed, pushing back from his desk a bit. “Yes, but I’ll stake myself if I have to spend one more minute reading papers. Come in.” He smiled, leaning back in his seat.

Jongdae nodded, closing the door behind him and walking over to perch on the edge of his desk. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know.” Minseok answered honestly, looking at his progeny. “I emailed everyone in Seoul I could think of nearly an hour ago, asking if they knew what the hell was going on out there. I still haven’t gotten any response.” He informed him. 

“I’ve never seen the halls so empty, there seems to always be people walking around. Now, I haven’t seen anyone for hours.” 

Minseok nodded, “I know… Everything will be okay, we’ll sort things out.” He tried to comfort him. 

The room was cast into silence, the two of them left to look around the large room awkwardly. Minseok broke the tense atmosphere after a good two minutes of staring at his fireplace. 

“Look, Jongdae, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave the manor.”

Jongdae seemed startled by the suggestion, staring down at him in shock. “Leave? Why would I leave?” He asked quickly. 

Minseok shrugged, “I could understand why you wouldn’t like it here, surrounded by strangers instead of your family and friends. It’s going to be stressful the next few weeks with all of this going on… Plus, I’m not the best sire in the world.”

Jongdae’s expression switched from shock to puzzlement. “Are you insane? I wouldn’t leave this place now. I’ve made friends, with you, and with Junmyeon, and a lot of the other vampires. And do you really think that I want to be out there surrounded by people that are trying to kill us instead of here with people I know will protect me?”

“Good point.”

“And don’t start with that not the best sire thing. You’re the only one I have and will ever have, so you don’t have much competition. Even if you did, you would be on top. You’ve done nothing but take care of me and make sure I learn all this vampire nonsense. I think you’re the best, and that’s all that matters.”

Minseok smiled, “Thank you.” 

Jongdae nodded, “You’re welcome. And it’s not like I really want to return to my old life, it was pretty terrible to be honest. My family hasn’t talked to me in ages, I haven’t had any friends since high school, I have a terrible job singing in gross bars. Hell, you found me dead in an alley after some guy stabbed me for trying to flirt with him. At this rate, anything is better than my old life.”

Minseok hesitated with his next question, “Is that really why you were back there? You never told me the reason.”

His progeny nodded reluctantly. “Yeah… I didn’t want to tell you at first because I thought you’d kick me out because of it, or hate me. Most people do, I don’t really think much of it at this point.” Jongdae shrugged, shocked as he felt a warm hand settle on his thigh.

“Jongdae, you idiot, I wouldn’t ever hate you, especially for something like that.”

The younger man smiled happily, before frowning and batting Minseok’s shoulder petulantly. “Hey, don’t call me an idiot. We’ve already decided that you’re the idiot between us.”

Minseok laughed fondly, “Why can’t we both be idiots? Birds of a feather flock together, being idiots means we’re meant to be.”

Jongdae pouted, “Birds of a feather, my ass, you’re the only dumb one here. I’m the smart one, opposites attract. Someone needs to stick around to keep you from doing the stupid stuff your mind tells you to.”

“I became friends with you, you’re obviously not doing a good enough job.” Jongdae immediately hit him again, making Minseok laugh happily. 

“Screw you, I’m the greatest thing to ever happen to you and you know it.” Jongdae retorted. 

Minseok hummed, nodding gleefully as he looked up at him. “Maybe you're right.” He responded softly with a warm smile. 

They were silent again, though this time it was much more comfortable, and they were actually looking at each other instead of avoiding each other’s eyes at all cost. Minseok felt a rush of fondness as he noticed how long and pretty Jongdae’s eyelashes were. He immediately scolded himself mentally, questioning how soft he had to be already to be noticing his eyelashes. 

Jongdae yawned, “Get that stupid look off your face and get back to work.” He told his sire with a smile, hopping off of his desk. “I’m going to take a nap, come see me when you’re done doing boring stuff.”

“I’ll have you know that writing emails is way more fun than being called an idiot repeatedly.” 

Jongdae laughed openly as he walked towards the door. “Does that mean you aren’t going to come see me when you’re done?” He asked, his voice becoming whiny again. 

“No.” 

The younger man grinned, “I thought so. Hurry up, you’re warm and my room is so cold at night.”

“I’ll take twice as long.” He teased, chuckling as Jongdae pouted while he walked out of the room. 

Minseok may have skipped a few emails just so that he could be done quicker, but Jongdae didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any errors in this I didn't edit too much tbh lmao. Also sorry for taking so long to update, been super busy with school and writing other things! I'll have the next chapter up quickly, if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me! 
> 
> So I might have already written a possible ending for this story, but I'm really not sure how it reads, how it fits into the story, etc. If there's anyone that would be willing to beta for me I would really appreciate it! If you're interested comment below or dm me on twitter thanks!


	5. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my inactivity. Hope you enjoy!

_“Please.” A desperate plea filled Minseok’s ears._

_The air around him was stifling, the room surrounding him enveloped in darkness. There was a warm body below him, absolutely surrounding him._

_A low groan tumbled from his lips as he pressed into the body below him, fingernails dragging erotic red trails down his back. Minseok was disappointed that the scratches immediately healed, wanting the evidence of his partner’s pleasure to be left on his skin for days._

_He’d show the marks off to the world, if he could._

_He ducked his head down, sinking his fangs passionately into their neck. Loud, pleasured moans filled the hot air around him. His senses were overwhelmed by the absolutely heavenly taste of blood filling his mouth, drinking from Jongdae like he hadn’t eaten in years._

_Jongdae._

_Jongdae was the man he was plastered against, slowly fucking as he drank from him hungrily. The thought of being so intimate with Jongdae only seemed to arouse him more, his thrusts speeding up as he drank greedily._

_“Please.” Jongdae begged again, clinging to his back tightly. “Minseok.”_

_“I know, baby.” Minseok groaned, pulling back to lick over his wounds affectionately. “I’ll take care of you.”_

_“Wake up.” Jongdae suddenly told him, his voice changing abruptly._

_Minseok pulled away, “What?” He asked in confusion, brows furrowing._

_“Wake up!” Jongdae shouted insistently._

 

Minseok’s head shot up in surprise as the voice continued to yell at him, looking up to find Junmyeon glaring down at him. He quickly maneuvered his chair closer to the desk, making sure his bottom half was hidden from his sire’s eyes.

 

“Why were you sleeping in the middle of the night?” Junmyeon questioned.

 

Minseok shook his head, quickly trying to wake himself up and suppress his boner simultaneously. “I don’t know. Just, stressed, maybe.” He answered hurriedly.

 

Junmyeon squinted at him suspiciously, “Why are you acting so weird?”

 

“No reason, not acting weird at all.” Minseok lied a little too quickly.

 

Minseok should have known to never hide things from his sire, he’d always find out no matter what. “Were you having a sex dream?” Junmyeon asked incredulously, grimacing in disgust. “Oh my god, you were. Are you like seventy? You’re way too old for that.” Now instead of being disgusted, Junmyeon was just laughing at him.

 

“Shut up.” Minseok immediately bit back, frowning as he moved his lower half farther under the desk. “Not everyone can be as old and sexually repressed as you, grandpa.”

 

Junmyeon just chuckled, “Trust me, I’m far less sexually repressed than you. Especially after you’ve spent the last month just making moon eyes at Jongdae.” Minseok was close to telling him to shut it again, but was cut off quickly. “Don’t even try to deny it, I know you better than I know myself. It’s okay if you feel things for him.”

 

Minseok grimaced, “Can we not have this conversation now? Or ever? You sound like my mom, it’s disgusting.”

 

His sire sighed, “Maybe someday you’ll accept my advice and help.” He stated exasperatedly. “Whatever, take care of your little problem real quick, we have company.”

 

Minseok perked up at the other’s unexpected words, “What do you mean? Who’s here?” He asked quickly, standing up from his chair instinctively.

 

“All of the vampires that were in Seoul during the riot, they aren’t safe there. We’re keeping them here until things in the city die down.” Junmyeon answered, already heading towards the door.  “There are some humans here too, we need you to patch them up.”

 

“Are you sure it’s safe to have humans around a house full of hundreds of vampires, especially after this?” Minseok asked uncertainly as he followed the older man through the house.

 

“I’ve made everyone in the manor promise to remain on their best behavior, and the second the humans are fit to do so they’ve vowed to leave the manor.” Junmyeon answered, guiding him downstairs.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

 

Minseok obviously didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he walked downstairs to find the entire foyer full of people. He couldn’t even see who was who in the mass of people.

 

He turned to Junmyeon, “How am I supposed to treat people in this chaos?” He asked, having to raise his voice above the noise of the room. Many people were crying or yelling in anger, infuriated by the events that had taken place in Seoul. “Why are they here anyways? Why don’t they just go to a hospital?”

 

“We set up a sitting room for you to treat people in.” Junmyeon answered, busy with trying to calm down panicked vampires swarming around them. “Many of the humans here are friends or partners of the vampires that are seeking solace here. They don’t want to be separated.”

 

Minseok was only half listening, trying to calm down a woman that was crying at his feet about the chaos that had erupted in the city. He realized with a haunting chill that they were the only hope for these people, for their race.

 

 

Minseok took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his arm across his forehead to swipe the sweat out of his eyes, trying to calm himself down. The last hour and a half had been the most stressful in years, having to do emergency procedures and even surgeries with makeshift and lacking supplies, as well as not having treated people in years. It didn’t help that all the companions of these people were constantly bothering him, further distracting him from his work.

 

He let out a sigh of relief as he was finally able to patch up the woman he’d been working on for the last fifteen minutes, more glad than anything to just get her pushy vampire husband out of his sight. This was why he wasn’t a doctor anymore.

 

“Next.” He called out reluctantly, moving on to his twenty-fifth patient of the night. He looked back surprised to find Jongdae and Sehun guiding a limping vampire towards them. He immediately recognized him to be Sehun’s brother, but was confused as to why he’d need medical attention.

 

“What’s he doing here? He’s a vampire, stop wasting my time when I could be treating humans that _don’t_ heal automatically.” He usually wouldn’t be so snappy, especially with Sehun, but with the stress of the night bearing down on him he was getting mean.

 

Sehun sneered at him, “He’s hurt, asshole, and can’t heal right now.”

 

Jongdae chose to step in, knowing he had a greater chance of calming and convincing Minseok. “He has pieces of silver stuck in his leg and chest, he can’t heal.” He informed him, smiling shyly.

 

“Why do you care?” Minseok asked Jongdae, eyeing Sehun’s older brother. He did look weak, and there was blood seeped into his shirt and pant leg.

 

Jongdae frowned, “I’ve been trying to help people out there since they showed up. You’re not the only one doing things around here.” He snapped at him. “Now, are you going to help him or not?” He asked expectantly.

 

In his mood, if anyone else had snapped at him like that Minseok would have been infuriated, but as it was Jongdae he couldn’t even make himself be angry. He shook his head with a sigh, cleaning off his tools and the cot in front of him quickly.

 

“Lay him down, it shouldn’t take more than a minute to fix him up.” Minseok instructed, preparing himself for more work. He could be as stressed and angry as he wanted, but any doctor knew that you couldn’t operate when emotional.

 

Jongdae and Sehun lifted the wounded vampire onto the cot as quickly and gently as possible, the older man groaning in pain.

 

“Don’t kill him, alright? I’ve heard things about doctors from your time.” Sehun muttered petulantly.

 

“My time…” Minseok scoffed, shaking his head as he began to inspect the area on the vampire’s chest. “I’ll have you know I was the best surgeon in the whole continent before I was turned.”

 

“Whatever, we’ll see how good you are now.” Sehun sighed, walking to sit down at the edge of the room.

 

Minseok rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath as he reached for the tweezers he was using as forceps and began to cautiously pull the jagged piece of silver from deep in his chest.

 

Jongdae was still watching over his shoulder, “Do you like doing this?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Is this really the best time to be asking me this?” Minseok asked.

 

He could practically feel Jongdae’s pout behind his back. “I’m sorry, I’m just curious.” He muttered brokenly.

 

Minseok sighed, “I’m not trying to be mean to you, I’m just stressed out right now, and I’m trying to focus.” He mumbled apologetically, distracted by his work. He finally worked one of the pieces of silver out of the vampire, moving on to the next.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mean to bother you.” Jongdae responded quietly. “Can you tell me about it later?”

 

Minseok couldn’t help but smile slightly, “Sure, Jongdae. Once I’m done with operations I’ll talk to you, I promise. And you’re not bothering me, I promise.”

 

Jongdae seemed to be pleased with this answer. “I’ll go and talk with more vampires, try and calm people down.” He informed him. “Good luck with your doctor stuff.” Jongdae told him happily, leaning down and kissing Minseok’s cheek affectionately before walking out of the room joyfully.

 

Minseok tried to not be too shaken up by Jongdae’s abrupt sign of affection, willing himself to not blush. It didn’t help that seemingly everyone in the room, human and vampire, were staring at him. A few of the women looked at him happily with almost dreamy looks in their eyes.

 

“Can you stop flirting with your boyfriend and just make my brother well again?” Sehun asked him, suddenly standing right at the edge of the cot.

 

Minseok shook his head to snap himself from his reverie, going back to work. “You’re one to talk, I can’t go anywhere without seeing you and Kyungsoo latched on to each other like leaches.” He mumbled sourly. “And for the record,” Minseok started, finally pulling the last hunk of pure silver out of the man’s leg. “Your brother is okay now. Feed him something, he’s going to need it. He should be healed within an hour or two.”

 

Sehun nodded, helping his brother off of the cot. “Well, thank you… I won’t give you shit about Jongdae anymore, even if your relationship is gross.”

 

“We don’t have a relationship, not one like that.”

 

Sehun snorted, “Yet.” He stated ominously, before helping his limping brother out of the room.

 

Minseok frowned at the young vampire’s ominous words, but was soon distracted by another human rushing into the room in need of stitches.

 

 

It took another two hours for Minseok to finally finish up all the medical work needed to be done in the manor, and he was finally able to take a deep breath as he cleaned up his supplies tiredly. There were sleeping humans scattered all around the room, filling up all the couches and most of the floor. Their vampires were right by their sides, either asleep or pretending to be for Minseok’s sake.

 

After another twenty minutes Minseok was finally able to clean everything up, walking tiredly up the stairs in hopes to just get some sleep. He was exhausted, and the sun would be rising with an hour or two.

 

His hopes of sleep were cut off short by a chill that ran down his back, stopping him in his tracks. Junmyeon appeared in front of him a moment later.

 

“Move, I want to sleep.” Minseok grumbled, rubbing his hand over tired eyes.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “I don’t care, we need to talk.”

 

“About what?” The younger vampire asked, forcing himself to wake up.

 

“About what happened today.” His sire explained. “About what we’re going to do.”

 

Minseok couldn’t help but scoff. “Is it even a question what we’re going to do about it? We’re going to declare war on those piece of shit humans.”

 

Despite the many years spent on Earth, Minseok always had been the more passionate of the two of him. He’d calmed down in his age, but Junmyeon was still and always would be the more level headed of the two of them. That was what would always make them a great team, they balanced one another well.

 

Junmyeon shushed him angrily, “Could you keep your voice down? This place is full of humans right now, any one of them could hear you and get the wrong idea.”

 

“I just spent almost four hours doing surgery on humans with nothing but a pair of tweezers, a kitchen knife, and a spool of thread. I dare them to revolt against me, I’ll show them what these hands can do besides surgery.”

 

“Could you calm down, you’ve been acting like a psycho all night.”

 

Minseok realized that he was kind of being a dick, sighing as he rubbed over his face grudgingly. “I’m sorry, I know I’ve been a jerk. I’m just really stressed, not only from the work but from… everything. Look at what happened to all these people, this is even worse than last time. It doesn’t help that I have a newly turned vampire to take care of, this is the worst time for another war.”

 

Junmyeon smiled sympathetically, patting Minseok’s shoulder heavily. “I understand, trust me. And don’t worry, I get the feeling that Jongdae can take care of himself.”

 

Minseok pouted, “You don’t know what it’s like to worry about someone this much.”

 

His sire chuckled, raising an eyebrow in question. “I think we both know that’s not the truth. I’ve been worrying about your dumb ass for the last decade and a half.” Junmyeon laughed, gesturing upstairs with a nod of his head. “Now go to bed. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

 

Minseok nodded, wishing his sire a goodnight before pulling himself up the rest of the stairs. He yawned as he walked down the hallway of the top floor, stopping suddenly as he stood between two doors.

 

He looked back and forth between the door to two bedrooms; his and Jongdae’s. He considered for a long moment whether he wanted to sleep in a cold, empty bed after a night of stress and worry; or if he wanted to fall into a peaceful slumber knowing he was there to protect Jongdae if anything was to happen.

 

On a whim and lack of proper judgment based on exhaustion and emotion, Minseok turned and stepped into the left bedroom quietly.

 

He shut the heavy wood door as soundlessly as possible, taking light steps across the room. Low and behold, the fireplace in the corner was lit and there were blankets piled on the bed, but Jongdae still seemed to be freezing to death in his sleep.

 

Minseok smiled affectionately at his sleeping form, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his jacket before settling in the bed beside his progeny.

 

Jongdae seemed to immediately adapt to his presence, turning and instinctively mold himself against the older man’s side. The almost adorable action pulled a reluctant smile out of Minseok, fascinated by the way Jongdae was sweet and affectionate even in his sleep.

 

He soon found out that Jongdae was, in fact, not asleep at all.

 

The younger man curled his fist into Minseok’s shirt, smiling happily. “You’re warm.” He mumbled sleepily, lying his head on his sire’s chest. He opened his eyes finally, looking up at Minseok. “Are you going to stay with me?” He asked, voice low and almost purposefully tempting.

 

Minseok shook that thought off as wishful thinking, knowing that all Jongdae wanted was someone to keep him warm. And not in the sexual way, Minseok needed to keep those desires in his dreams. Literally.

 

Against his better judgment, Minseok nodded. “Always.” He murmured, running a hand through the other’s hair.

 

The corners of Jongdae’s lips curled upwards, pretty even in the low light of the room. “You’re always so sappy. It’d be gross if it wasn’t so lovely.” He giggled, looking down at where his head was lying. He slowly began to undo the buttons of Minseok’s shirt.

 

“What are you doing?” Minseok asked, thoughts flashing back to that damned dream.

 

Jongdae pouted, “We’re going to sleep, you’ll be uncomfortable if you sleep in that.” He responded innocently, even though his actual intentions were not so innocent.

 

Minseok tried to keep his thoughts as innocent, reminding himself that Jongdae was doing this out of the goodness of his heart, or at least that’s what he thought.

 

The younger vampire pulled the shirt off of Minseok, humming as he threw it to the ground and settled his head against hot skin. He’d thought vampires were supposed to be cold all the time, but he was evidently wrong. “Isn’t that better?” Jongdae asked quietly, running his hand appreciatively over Minseok’s chest.

 

Meanwhile Minseok was trying his best not to internally combust, praying for any help from any god that he didn’t get a hard on right next to Jongdae. This was just an innocent, friendly situation, he reminded himself.

 

“You did a good job today, helping all those people.” Jongdae whispered, grinning to himself as he kissed Minseok’s chest affectionately. He was being anything but innocent and friendly, unbeknownst to Minseok. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Minseok stared in panic as Jongdae’s hand trailed down his abdomen, moving way too close to the waist band of his pants before traveling back up and settling on his abs. That wasn’t much better, but it didn’t make him want to stake himself out of agony. “Proud of me, huh?” He asked, trying to not sound as breathless as he felt. “I wouldn’t be, I’ve been a dick to everyone all night.”

 

Jongdae shook his head, rubbing his stomach comfortingly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, you were just stressed.” He murmured, tracing the lines of his muscles. “You never answered me, by the way. Whether you like it or not.”

 

Minseok distracted himself with thinking of the question, still painfully aware of the hand pressed against his skin.

 

“I don’t know, honestly… If you asked me years ago, I would have answered yes in a heartbeat. Being a doctor, it was my life’s passion. I devoted my entire adult life to it. But now… I’ve lost that passion, doing it tonight was more of a chore than anything. I don’t miss that part of my life.”

 

Jongdae listened attentively, genuinely interested in learning more about his sire. “It’s not a bad thing to move on. Moving on is something everyone has to do, even when it’s painful.” He whispered, looking down at where his finger drifted lazily along Minseok’s stomach.

 

The older man smiled, his thumb running across Jongdae’s jaw gently. “You know, sometimes I think you might be wiser than me.”

 

Jongdae giggled, nodding against his chest. “It’s not that hard.” He teased.

 

Minseok grinned, not bothered by the other’s teasing. “What about you? What’s your passion? You said you were a singer, right?” He asked sleepily.

 

Jongdae’s eyes lit up, nodding quickly. “Yeah, I can’t believe you remembered.” He exclaimed gleefully, wrapping his arm around the other’s midriff. “I love it so much, even when I was a kid I loved singing. Fortunately, I’ve gotten a bit better since then.”

 

The second Jongdae looked up at him with a gleeful, passionate smile Minseok knew he was screwed. If he thought the young vampire was attractive before, it didn’t even compare to the way he looked then. “Well then, sing for me.”

 

Jongdae recoiled shyly, tucking his head against his chest once again. “You can’t just ask me to sing, what if you don’t like it?” He murmured, wanting to impress Minseok.

 

Minseok scoffed at the idea, “As if I could dislike it. You could be the most tone deaf person on the planet and I would lament for days about how you have the voice of an angel.”

 

A shy smile spread across Jongdae’s lips, “Fine. But if it’s bad, tell me to stop, okay?”

 

Minseok nodded, eyes falling closed with a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Jongdae. All worries seemed to melt away as Jongdae began to sing quietly, his voice becoming the only noise in the room. Minseok had been exaggerating when he said Jongdae had the voice of an angel, but he seemingly didn’t have to. His voice was heavenly.

 

Minseok fell into a peaceful sleep with a warm body wrapped around him, an angelic voice filling his ears, and the sun slowly rising above them.

 

Everything was going to be okay.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love feedback. Tell me what you thought!


	6. An Unfortunate End

First and foremost, I’d like to thank each and every one of you that has read this work. The amount of love and support I have gotten throughout writing it has been unbelievable. I’ll never be able to repay any of you for that.

This brings me to my next point: an apology. As I’m sure many have noticed, this fic has not been updated in a very long time. Unfortunately, I am no longer in the exo fandom, so I haven’t been able to complete this work or any of my other unfinished pieces. I am very sorry, but I will not be continuing this piece despite the consistent support and asking for future chapters. While I love these works dearly still, I can’t find it in me to complete something I have no passion for; it’s not fair to the work or to y’all. Once again, I am sorry. 

With that being said, I will say that I am open to passing this work, or any of my others, onto another writer if I believe they will meet its full potential. Despite not being able to complete these pieces, I do want the best for my work and readers, so if anyone would like to continue this fic I’d be glad to consider it and add you as a co-writer. If you are interested, dm me on twitter @magskeeto.

Even if this work cannot be finished by another writer, I hope you have all enjoyed the story that has been created so far, and I truly am sorry that I won’t be able to complete it. With that, I’ll kindly ask that readers stop posting comments when I will be updating, as that is what this message aims to address. 

As always, thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to air your grievances towards me in the comments or on twitter :)


End file.
